Chopper Vs Chopper
Chopper Vs Chopper is a multiplayer mode in Grand Theft Auto IV downloadable The Lost and Damned. It is an one-on-one game mode, it pits a player as lone biker against a player in a fully armed Annihilator with explosive minigun rounds, with the flying chopper trying to kill the biker, and the ground chopper trying to survive as long as possible while driving through checkpoints. Both players select their preferred bike at the start menu, then determine who will be the first biker. The biker generally spawns a few hundred yards away from the chopper, with a checkpoint marked out on the HUD. Tactics The Biker The biker starts with the Automatic 9mm Pistol and his bike. His objective is to stay alive for as long as possible, passing checkpoints on the way. To survive, the biker needs to make use of tight, covered spaces that the helicopter pilot cannot shoot into, and avoid open spaces wherever possible. The Helicopter The helicopter pilot begins mid-air, some distance away from the biker, who is illuminated by an orange light. He must use his chainguns, now outfitted with explosive rounds, to kill the biker as quickly as possible. The helicopter itself is indestructible, but still collides with scenery. Scoring To score, the biker must pass through checkpoints marked out on their HUD. Each checkpoint is worth $500 each, plus another $100 each time the biker or pilot is killed. There is no cash 'bonus' for winning the round, like in a race - it's all about making the checkpoints. Hints & Strategies Ground Chopper * Light on your feet: The helicopter is much faster than any of the bikes, but lacks agility in the air, being slow to make turns and hard to stop at speed. The biker should make use of this - make sudden turns, force the other player to either slow down or get some height, both of which stop them from shooting you. * Hard target: Despite the helicopter having explosive rounds, the bike is still a small target. If the chopper starts strafing you, don't panic and try to swerve away, as the helicopter is probably passing overhead. If the first shots miss, you're probably clear. * You've got a gun too: As the biker, your pistol isn't completely useless - the pilot is still vulnerable, although killing them won't stop them; it'll force them to respawn some way away, buying you more time. If you get an opportunity to lure the helicopter close to ground level, shooting at the cockpit will at least make them back off. Flying Chopper * Everything at your disposal: Don't be fooled into thinking that just using the helicopter's guns is the only way to go. Because your chopper is indestructible, you can afford to fling it around, allowing you to bring the rotor blades into play, which are an instant-kill if it hits the player. If the biker is too close to shoot, just tilt the blades forward and try to snag them. * Head them off: In some places, the biker can force himself into a bottleneck, such as a bridge, especially if there's a checkpoint on the other side. If the biker starts heading across a bridge, head to the other end and strafe them as they ride towards you. Both * Come back fighting: Don't forget your Respawn button. It's invariably quicker to respawn than to find your bike and get back on it after a crash or being hit. The same applies for the chopper, if it ends up jammed under a bridge or similar, a respawn is the quickest way to get back after the biker. * Third Eye: Once the flying copper or the bike chopper gets within close proximity, either player can press "O" (PS3) or "B" (x360) button that allows you to see yourself on the bike from the flying chopper's point of view, or for the flying chopper, yourself in the air from the ground bike's point of view. This allows you to see whether or not he or she has you in his or her sights, and whether is time to run or strike. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned